Wind
by Gluttonous Meirene
Summary: If you listened carefully to the wind, you just might hear his voice. Gen-fic. Yondaime centric. Tragic. Written before his name was revealed in the manga.


Title: **Wind**

Word Count: **700** (I will never exceed 800 words hurrhurr)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does.

Summary: If you listened carefully to the wind, you might just hear his voice.

A/N: Created last year. Merry Christmas!

-----o-----

_If you listened carefully to the wind, you might just hear his voice._

He could feel it. The book called life was so close to finishing. He could only hope that he would write the last words with the kind of ending he wanted.

He felt dread for every second that ticks by. He knew what was drawing near. He knew very well. All those reports, and he could not think of anything that will result in finishing with him still intact. He was Hokage, and people expect him to protect them.

He felt very selfish, thinking about only his life in that crucial moment. The villagers' lives should go first. He recognized that emotion. Fear. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that very well. There are few things he was scared of. Death wasn't one of them, he thought. He was sure it wasn't. But why?

He could remember the soothing words of the one he loved the most, said only moments ago. "_It's okay. You're only human after all. Being a Hokage doesn't make you inhuman."_ Perhaps that's it. But maybe it's not. Maybe he's just a coward.

He was interrupted in his trail of thought when he felt chakra materialize in front of his desk, and a split second later, an ANBU appeared. The ANBU looked out of breath. Breath which he also lost himself when he heard the report.

"Hokage-sama, the demon fox is approaching Konoha at the distance of 500 km away! In about an estimate of 50 minutes, it will outside the walls!"

His eyes widened. He calmed himself. If the ninja of Konoha saw their leader not composed, they'll lose their confidence. He opted to just close his eyes, and struggled to look unruffled,

"Put another line of defense at the gate!" he barked, already feeling the hammering of his heart.

He briefly heard the popping that signaled the disappearance of his subordinate and felt his body go slack.

Soon… He'll be no more.

-----o-----

He felt his body cut the wind, infant in his well-endowed arms. He was whispering things in the wind, listening as it carried away his words. He split through everything. He saw brief flashes of bloodied bodies in the ground. Everywhere. And shamefully, he despaired that he will look like that in a moment.

He saw the great demon fox. It snarled at the ninjas engaging it at that moment, wiping the place clean with its tails. He saw his subordinates being tossed around like rag dolls, or being crushed with its sharp teeth. He must end this. Even at the cost of his life.

He hesitated. The baby was looking at him with big sorrowful eyes. Did the infant know? …As if he knew what was going to happen. He tried to lull the baby with comforting words. Shame that that too disappeared with the wind blowing past them.

-----o-----

Moments later, he sealed his life and entwined the infant's fate and Kyuubi's. He watched as his world tipped and all he thought with remorse that all of this is too wrong. It wasn't even a hero's death. It shouldn't be like this. He had cursed the life of an individual whose life just began! It was all just an attempt of proving himself that he wasn't a coward.

He could hear the sharp cry of the infant. He could feel his tiny hand trying to reach him, but to no avail. His life just slipped through his minute fingers.

He fell limp, falling, his cape flapping with around flourish. His body landed with a loud thump, yet he couldn't feel anything anymore. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and uttered his last words.

Again, it was heard by no one but the wind, who took it far away.

-----o-----

If anyone decided to listen to the wind, they might hear his voice. He always had a connection with the wind, an affinity. Perhaps, it is his best friend.

His secrets, as well as the story of his life are kept guarded by the wind. Up to now. But if you bothered to listen…

Can you hear it? His last words?

Listen…

"_I'm sorry…_"

-----o-----

I explored my old fics and realized I hadn't posted this anywhere. I just edited them a little, 'cause God knows how bad of a writer I was last year.

…I just realize I like recreating Yondaime's death. Is that sadistic?

EDITED AT 09/25/09. Whoa. I love portraying Minato as a man. Ahahaha. I think I love this piece. Go me. Also, thanks for those who left a comment. :)


End file.
